Je veux t'embrasser Complete OneShot
by Cryptic Parchment
Summary: A short one-shot from Kazuma's perspective. Well I'm useless at summaries so read! It's ooc but what isn't and I hope you enjoy it!


I want to kiss you...

I watched as she gently slid her finger behind her ear, effectively keeping her long silky hair from covering those beautiful fire tinted orbs. Fire; yes fire would also be connected to her. She was beautiful standing there in the shadows of the sakura tree with those eyes directed on the horizon. I wondered what she was thinking about so animatedly that she had lost all senses of her surroundings. Not that I minded; I was content just watching her currently. I would make my move when I was positive of a response. Luckily her responses weren't as brutal as they used to be…

She was 19 now. I hadn't noticed how those three years had passed by and with each day she eased my pain more. It wasn't that she made me forget the past; I could never forgive myself if I forgot or forsook Cui Ling, but she had made me accept the past so that I didn't always fight inside myself because of disgust. Yes, back then I had been disgusted at myself for my weakness; not now though, I wouldn't let anyone touch her. She was mine and those who didn't know that law would regret it dearly.

I recalled what Ren had said just a few days ago… _"Ne Ni-sama, Nee-sama's sugoi! __She has the top grades in all of her classes and the boys adore her!..."_ I flinched at the thought of other males looking at her… dammit! Why did she have to be so attractive! _"Nee-sama is our schools idol."_ Ren had smiled when he said that and then continued… _"Demo, she still is the most herself when she's around you…"_ It was as if everyone realized that I brought out the real her; or at least that's what they said I did.

It was something the old man had said… _"…Ayano and her mother were very close. She loved her dearly and admired her greatly. She was an amazing fire wielder… Sara was the one who taught Ayano all about flames. They would spend hours together; content just being near each other while both honing their fire ability. They trained together, studied the origins of fire together and would at times express explicit beauty through their various emotional fires. It was breath taking…back then Ayano was always found laughing and smiling; she was also always at Sara's side. Demo… after Sara's sudden death Ayano had a mental break down. For weeks she was incapable of even lighting the wick of a candle and would lock herself in her room for hours. After that incident Ayano stopped laughing so often and her smile dimmed; Anger, rage or irritation were the only real emotions that she truly expressed… that's why… arrigato Kazuma, your bringing a little of what she lost… you have my utmost gratitude…"_

I smiled. I was grateful too for what she had done for me; not that I would admit it, my cool, neutral exterior would never allow that. I slowly walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. The sudden quickening of her heart beat made me smirk. Maybe it was true that I was the only one capable of making her react like this, after all I wasn't on fire yet…

"So supposedly you're doing very well in school?" I posed it as a mix between a statement and a phrase but she still answered. "Hmm… why?" I ignored her question and asked, "Do you have French too?" "Yes…" she said slowly…

I smirked, this was going very well I thought. "Do you know what , Je veux t'embrasser parce que je t'adore… means ?" "Kazuma!" "Let me demonstrate then…" I whispered quietly into her ear… and before she was capable of escaping or protesting her lips were kissing mine. It was sweet, delicate, strong, intense and full of lust from both lips. Her eyes were closed but this was enough, her image already was and always would be engraved in me…

* * *

AU: So I decided it's about time that Kazuma and Ayano kiss and since I don have school tomorrow ~ !.!.!.Y.A.Y.!.!.!~ -sorry!- … I decided to please any desperate sould such as mine with some crappy and worthless idea ^_^ I hope you were at least able to laugh about how ridiculous it was! Well any way so it is 20 to midnight (funny how I'm always writing my fanfics around midnight…) and chanting for reviews!!!!!!! Arrigato!

* * *

Oh! _Je veux t'embrasser parce que je t'adore_ = I want to kiss you because I adore you… and yes its ooc!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't care!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

R.E.V.I.E.W.S.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.! Please!!!!!! Arrigato!!!!!!!!!!!!!

well thats a complete one-shot :) arrigato!


End file.
